


【悔亭戀】一樹海棠壓梨花

by piranha2300050



Category: Heavenly Sword and Dragon Slaying Saber, 倚天屠龍記, 倚天屠龙记, 倚天屠龙记 | Heavenly Sword and Dragon Slaying Saber (TV 2019), 射鵰三部曲 - 金庸 | Shè Diāo Sān Bù Qǔ - Jin Yong | Condor Trilogy - Jin Yong
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Lolita, Older Man/Younger Woman, 大叔/少女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 17:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piranha2300050/pseuds/piranha2300050
Summary: 2003年蘇有朋版倚天屠龍記，講述韓夫一版殷梨亭與鮑逸琳版楊不悔的悔亭戀同人文。
Relationships: 殷梨亭/楊不悔





	【悔亭戀】一樹海棠壓梨花

身無彩鳳雙飛翼，心有靈犀一點通

**Author's Note:**

> TVB版悔亭戀莫家堯/滕麗名感情敘述完整，不再贅述。


End file.
